1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to the construction and use of devices for advancing surgical knot(s) and trimming the ends of the suture adjacent to the knot(s). Such a device is to be referred to as a “suture trimmer”, as used through the appended specification
2. Background of the Invention
The closing of incisions and wounds using suture is a preferred technique of surgeons and many other physicians. While other techniques are now available such as stapling, the use of “tissue glues,” and the use of collagen for closing vascular punctures, the use of suture is often preferred because it provides a reliable and tight closure of any wound. Additionally, if a suture is to fail, the surgeon will know immediately. In contrast, many of the other devices listed above which may not fail until some time after the procedure.
While the suturing of a wound is a relatively straight-forward procedure in most open surgical procedures, placement and tying of sutures in laparoscopic and other minimally invasive procedures can be problematic. In order to provide for suturing under such circumstances, a variety of devices have been developed for the remote placement and tying of suture through cannulas under video observation. Usually, a sliding knot will be formed in a suture loop, a tool known as a “knot pusher” such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,929 the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, is utilized to advance and position the knot and tighten the loop of suture.
Such knot pushing devices may also be utilized in recently developed techniques for the remote suturing of vascular punctures. Punctures may be formed in the femoral or other arteries to provide vascular access for performing angioplasty and other vascular procedures. Such techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,699; 5,527,322 and 6,136,010 the entirety of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such methods result in the placement of a suture loop through tissue on opposite sides of the vascular puncture. Two free ends of the suture loop are brought out through a tissue tract leading to the puncture, and the ends may be externally tied by the treating physician. Alternatively, a knot forming device such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,317, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, may be utilized to tie a knot.
Through the use of a knot pusher, such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,929 the knot may be advanced through the tissue tract so that it lies directly over the adventitial wall of the blood vessel.
After the knot has been advanced over the adventitial wall of the blood vessel and tightened, the excess suture must be cut away. Typically, a surgeon may utilize a scalpel or a pair of scissors to cut the suture ends just below the exterior surface of the patient's skin.
A concern with this method is that by leaving lengths of suture within the wound may lead to irritation of the incision. More significantly, a relatively long suture end, extending from the knot at the vessel repair to the skin level, may act as a “wick” for infective microorganisms which may be present at skin level. The wick would provide a conduit for these microorganisms to travel from the skin surface to the vessel repair, thereby leading to infection. Many times a surgeon cannot easily shorten this cut length because the location of the knot is well below the patient's tissue and is not readily visible, therefore they can only shorten the suture to the point that they can visually see. Further still, many surgical procedures are moving away from being open and toward being minimally invasive wherein the procedure is performed within a small opening formed in the patient's tissue. As described above, many times the surgeon cannot see the vessel which they are trying to close with the suture.
Therefore there is a need for a device that will enable a surgeon to advance a knot and trim the excess suture from the knot without having to visually see the knot.